Aphrodite Challange A Goddess Love Story
by IrishDiamond
Summary: Aphrodite is the goddess of love and has granted love to thousands of mortals. She knows has a challenge to discover love and ultimately herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Ancient Greek places or the names of the **

**Chapter I **

Aphrodite gazed at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the reflection she looked perfect. Her golden hair framed her face with soft gentle waves. Her eyes were shimmering blue that reflect the sun. There was the hint of the rose on her lily white cheeks. She was just about to pick an accessory when she heard a mortal beseeching her. She sighed mortals were constantly praying to her. " Ah well it's the price of being one of the most popular goddesses " she grabbed a pink seashell necklace that looked fabulous with her white gown and raced down to Earth. She reached the temple just in time to see a girl placing her offering on the altar. The girl raised her hands to the sky and prayed "Oh Aphrodite please grants me love. I want to marry" Aphrodite looked into the girl's soul. She saw how sweet and gentle she was; she just needed a bit of confidence. She came up behind the girl and blew a soft breeze around the. "You now have the confidence you need young one" she whispered. She then returned to Mount Olympus.

The first thing she saw on upon returning to the heavenly domain was her son Eros and his wife Psyche. She suddenly becomes angry. Psyche that twit who had dared to allow her to be worshiped in her place while on Earth. How could her precious son have fallen for her? She remembered it like it was yesterday. Her son had begged her to allow him to marry the girl and allow Zeus to make her a goddess . There was no competing with Zeus and her son so she was forced to give her permission. Although she was still enraged about the marriage she had to hide it. She knew her son all too well; if she showed her disproval outright she would trigger his protective instinct; so on the outside all sweetness and light. . "Mother we have some amazing news "said Eros running up to her. " What is it darlings" Aphrodite asked forcing a smiling. Psyche is pregnant we're going to have a girl! Eros exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "How wonderful "Aphrodite exclaimed somehow managing to keep the smile on her face. The couple ran off together; and Aphrodite let a long breath. "You're a great actress Aphrodite "said a voice behind her. She turned to see Hera smirking at her. "I do what I can" she replied. She then returned to her chamber. He'll realize what she really is some day she thought to herself I just got to wait . She than saw something that sent a chill down her spine and knew in that moment her life was about to go downhill fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own none of the names of the Ancient Greek places or the names of the gods/goddesses **

Chapter II

Hermes sighed as he flew into the chamber "Aphrodite" he said softly She turned to him with a look of resignation on her face. "Yes Hermes I know I've been summoned" She rose from her vanity and let Hermes lead her down the polished marble corridor. When they reached the double golden doors; Hermes sighed and touched her shoulder "good luck" he said before flying away. Aphrodite sighed again and knocked on the doors. "Enter "said a booming voice. She pushed open the doors and saw Zeus sitting on his golden throne surrounded by the Fates sitting on diamond encrusted ones. A lump rose in her throat she forced it back down with a gulp; seeing Zeus and the Fates in the same room was an impressive and imitating site to behold. "You summed me "she said trying and failing to keep the fear out of her voice. " Yes Aphrodite " said Zeus " the Fates have been to see me about a thread that went off track and they discovered you at the root of it" " Was I " said Aphrodite again failing to keep the fear out of her voice.

The eldest Fate rose and gave Aphrodite a hard stare before speaking. " Aphrodite you know why we're here stop the games" Aphrodite lowered her eyes and said softly " Yes I know what happened" The second Fate sister rose " What happened between Artemis and Orion was not meant to be Artemis had a lesson to learn. She was suppose to learn that she could share her life with another without breaking the vow she made as a child ; but as you know this was not accomplished do you want to tell us why?" Aphrodite remained silent there was no point in speaking right now it was a trap and she knew it. The Fate smirked before continuing she liked seeing this vain goddess being humbled for once. She continued Artemis did not learn her lesson because you turned her thoughts to towards lust which resulted in Orion's death. " I think Apollo's jealousy may had something to do with it " said Aphrodite defensively. " Apollo" said the youngest Fate had a lesson to learn as well. He was meant to learn to be less possessive of his sister and to trust her judgment. He learned this lesson but Orion's death was not needed to accomplish it. Aphrodite opened her mouth to speak but Zeus raised his hand to silence her. "Enough "he said" Aphrodite it's clear that you are the cause of this tragedy. What I want to know now is why you did this ; why did you turn Artemis thought towards lust when she had a good solid friendship. Aphrodite considered things for a moment. If she said why she did it she would be in worse trouble ; she decided the best thing to do was to remain silent for the time being. "I have no excuse "she said. Zeus sighed. "Leave us Aphrodite". Aphrodite nodded and backed slowly out of the room.

Zeus turned to the Fates "Can anything be done about her?" he asked. The sisters smiled. The truth was something already woven into the spoiled goddesses 's tapestry they had only agreed to this meeting because Zeus had asked them to speak with her. "She is already fated to face a challenge." " It will be hard to prove and she will resist it but in the end she will be better for it" " I have no doubt of that " said Zeus smiling he was well aware of what kind of challenges the Fates could engineer . " May I know what she will face" The Fates smiled and rose " No one may know another's fate not even the king of the gods" with this and a puff of smoke they were gone.

Aphrodite sat at her vanity again with her head in her hands. She knew what was happening now they were talking about her ; about what they were going to do about her. When the Fates were involved this meant a challenge. She normally enjoyed the Fates challenge they were entertaining , but this time she hadn't asked for a challenge it was being handed down to her . This meant she did not know what the goal of the challenge, which means she could not control it. She sighed and stood up. Therese's no good worrying about it whatever happens will happen and I just got to wait it out she sighed and snapped the old smile back in place and went to see what else was happening.

While Aphrodite was attempting to remain calm the Fates had returned to their home. The sisters were overjoyed at how things had gone. "Do you think she will dare come here and ask us about it" Lachesis asked her sisters. Clotho snorted "even if she did it's not like we would tell her its already woven . Aphrodite's tapestry was still on the loom. The three sisters gazed at it with satisfied looks in their eyes." It is a pity that it came to this I often wonder if humans have the advantage in cases like this " said Clotho thoughtfully . "Their lives are shorter so they have to learn faster where as immortals can waste eons before they mature"..." That might be true" said Athropos reaching over to the loom to put the tapestry away; "but remember we give human's souls second chances because even if they learn the lessons we intend for them they don't always practice what they preach." " yeah but I still like mortals better " said Clotho " they treasure life more and don't take the moments they have for granted like the immortals " Her sisters nodded in agreement and then started their work again with the knowledge that Aphrodite would not be the only immortal effected by their challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A cloud of smoke and ash rose into the air as the sparks flew. Hephaestus whipped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked down at the bow he was working on it was Apollo's. " How does he manage to damage this bow so often " Hephaestus thought as he pounded out the last dent. He let the bow cool on the anvil and sat down. It had been a hard day it seemed like every warrior on Olympus had needed their weapons repaired . He looked to the other side of the forge where jewels, gold, and sliver were stored. They seemed to be begging him to make a gift for a goddess; the question was which goddess. He took down sliver and aquamarine stones and began to work. In no time at all he had crafted an elegant sliver and aquamarine bracelet and he knew exactly which goddess would truly appreciate it.

He was about to leave his smoke filled domain when the door opened; with a burst of light that filled the room Apollo walked in "Hello Hephaestus "he called jovially. " Hello Apollo" Hephaestus answered smiling " I suppose you're here for your bow" " and for Airtimes's new arrows " Apollo said striding over to him. Hephaestus handed Apollo the bow and arrows before asking " is Airtimes feeling better then ?" "Must be "said Apollo she planning on going hunting tonight "Well that's certainly a sign of healing" Hephaestus said with a laugh. For my sister anyway" said Apollo with a laugh of his own. Just as he was about to leave Apollo gazed over at the bracelet that had just been made " it's beautiful " he commented. " thanks" said Hephaestus looking pleased. He looked up in time to see a sad look on Apollo's face. "Something troubling you Apollo" Hephaestus asked. "Just a small matter of the heart" Apollo replied with a wave of his hand clearly trying to dismiss it. " Who is it this time Apollo" Hephaestus said with a small laugh; Apollo never could seem to hold on to any women nymph or mortal. He decided to help him this time. He handed Apollo the bracket he had just crafted "Maybe this will help you win her" "Thanks; are you sure about this?" said Apollo looking slightly puzzled. "Yes I hope it brings you some luck" Hephaestus replied. Apollo thanked him one last time before departing.

Hephaestus smiled and took his leave of his workshop. He appeared on the beach and called to the waves "Thetis, Thetis"; out of the waves rose the gentle and beautiful water nymph with her arm extended. "Hephaestus dear how wonderful to see you , come sit" She waved her hand and the waves rose to form a cushion as he lowed himself on to the cushion he winced slightly. Thetis grimaced when she saw this and sighed. "Thetis" said Hephaestus gently knowing what was making her sigh like that way. She was like a mother to him and one of the few people he could be around and not have to hide behind a mask. Thetis sighed again waving her hand to create a cushion for herself. "How are things in on Olympus?" Thetis asked "I have not been to the heavenly domain for some time" said Hephaestus. Thetis sighed heavily "Hephaestus dear I know you are a hermit and have lived that way for centuries , and I've never questioned that , it's your way, but you seem unhappy." Hephaestus knew that arguing with her would be pointless so he decided to pose a question instead. "What do you think would make me happy Thetis?" "Someone you can share your life with someone who will be there for you" Hephaestus smiled and said " Ahh gentle Thetis you seem to forget I already have a companion" Thetis rolled her eyes She had made a promise never to insult an Olympian so she kept quite Suddenly a flash came to her eyes and a smirk came to her lips. "What did you see" Hephaestus asked he knew Thetis well enough to know when she was having a vision. Thetis was one of many nymphs blessed with the gift of prophecy. Thetis smiled and said " I'm sorry dear but this is one I cannot reveal to you , for it is a situation in which your Fate will be affected by another" Hephaestus sighed , but he knew how hard it was for Thetis to keep a vision from him so he would not pressure her to reveal it. In this case he did not need her to reveal the vision he had felt that things had been to quite for too long which meant a twist of Fate was bound to occur.

He then looked to the shore and saw a figure walking along the beach. He instantly knew who it was even from a distance. Thetis had noticed the figure as well. They both rose and Thetis waved the cushions away. " Go to her Hephaestus she said with a smile she sunk back into the sea Hephaestus walked on to the shore and called " Aphrodite you look lovely " He was pleased to see the goddess smile as she drew nearer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Aphrodite had come to the beach to clam herself; the sea had always comforted her being the place of her birth. She had planned to take some time alone to reflect on what had just occurred. She was therefore surprised to see her husband walking towards her. She quickly pasted a smile on her face and waved calling out " Hephaestus what a wonderful surprise to see you" Hephaestus needed to look closer at Aphrodite's smile it was her diplomatic smile ; the one she snapped on when she needed to make someone believe she was being sincere. She was confident that it could fool anyone mortal or immortal and was certainly confident it could fool her husband. Hephaestus chuckled softly to himself as he got closer he realized that the smile that Aphrodite had flashed was her diplomatic smile ; her attempt at false sincerity. He could always see through it so easily; however he let her believe it could fool him it kept her sane. "What brings you here Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked. "I needed sometime away from Olympus" she answered.

That was a strange response thought Hephaestus his wife usually enjoyed being in the midst of the drama and intrigue that forever surrounded Olympus. The only time she came to Earth was to tend to her responsibilities of bring love to mortals. She would often come to Earth to bring mortals love it is was one of the many reasons they spent little time together. He had never known her to come to Earth alone. He was intrigued but knew better then to ask her outright. " Are Zeus and Hera having another argument ?" he asked that could be enough to drive anyone from Olympus. "No" said Aphrodite "it's not that." Hephaestus sighed He suppose he should have been used to her vague answers by now, but it didn't make it a less hard to hear them. There was no point in trying to drag an answer out of her so he decided to leave her and return to Olympus. As if he heard his thoughts Hermes appeared "Excuse the interruption Hephaestus but Hera has requested that I bring you to her" "It's alright Hermes I shouldn't keep Mother waiting I suppose" said Hephaestus with a laugh. "Enjoy your walk Aphrodite "and with that he and Hermes disappeared.

Aphrodite breathed a sigh of relief. She had too much on her mind right now to deal with her husband; Hephaestus her husband what a laugh that she the goddess of not only love, but also of beauty would be married to the one immortal who was deformed. The circumstances that surrounded their marriage were even stranger. Her mind drifted back to that fateful day. Zeus had been very concerned about who her husband would be; because her arrival on Olympus had already disrupted the power structure. Although it was clear that Aphrodite was a goddess and Olympian from the moment she was had risen from the sea to truly take her place she had to be married. The challenge was marrying her to the right god; a god who was stable enough to avoid having the marriage goes to his head. Hephaestus had been the obvious choice in Zeus's mind. Although he had gotten extremely angry with him for daring to question his authority while he was quarreling with Hera he was patient and loyal and would be faithful to the goddess and the existing power structure. Zeus was keenly aware of Aphrodite's affair with Ares but he could not allow them to marry. Ares had the toxic combination of extreme arrogance and stubbornness. This in combination with marriage to Aphrodite would lead him to challenge Zeus's position as ruler and could possible divide Olympus ; this was something he could never allow to happen. Aphrodite's marriage to Hephaestus offered a second advantage it would serve as a symbol to all of Olympus that Hephaestus was back in his favor and serve as an unspoken apology for Hephaestus being thrown from Olympus during the argument which was the cause of his deformity. Aphrodite recalled the feeling of shock that had coursed through her body when Zeus announced that her husband would not be the handsome Ares like she had hoped but the lame Hephaestus.

Although shocked and even relapsed by her marriage in the beginning she had fulfilled the duties of a good and faithful wife and even though she did not love Hephaestus she still respected him. He was faithful and extremely generous showering her with gifts at every opportunity. She had a good life with him; but she quickly found the role of the dutiful wife extremely boring. This was why despite her marriage she had rekindled her love affair with Ares. He gave her the passion she craved and her time with him was never boring. It had been the passion reflected Aphrodite that had lead to the tragedy. They had been so careful so at the beginning that no one suspected; then they threw caution to the wind. Ares had come to her and instead that the make love right in her bed chamber knowing full well that her husband could come home any moment. Although she knew how risky it was she couldn't resist him. She gave into the passion and made love to him. While lost in the tangle of his embrace the net had fallen. It was a net made of the finest gold and it tightened around them so they couldn't move an inch. Hephaestus then stepped out of the shadows and dragged them to the council chamber. All of Olympus was gathered and all laughed at the site. It was unbearable humiliation; the laughter, the jeers, the jokes, the looks of superiority from the virgin trio; all while Hephaestus stood there with the biggest smile of all. He never said a word to her he just stood there with a cold look in his eyes a look that said he had defeated her. That she was his and that there was nothing she could do about it. It was that act and that look that in her mind had ruined their marriage forever. She could not go against the will of Zeus but she could make sure that Hephaestus never had her again and from that day on a wall had come between them. Ares was still her lover although it had been a while before they could make love without the fear of another net dropping on them. She shook her self mentally she didn't want to think about this anymore. It had already been a hard day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

A summons from his mother not exactly something that would brighten his day thought Hephaestus as he walked with Hermes down the long corridor to his mother's chambers. Although he and his mother had a peaceful relationship, a summons from her was always suspected. Hermes left him at the door of Hera's chamber without saying a word he was well aware of the Hera and Hephaestus's unique mother / son relationship. Hephaestus sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in dear" Hera called. Hera rose to her feet beaming as her son entered. "Hello Mother "Hephaestus said greeting her with a kiss on the check. "Come sit dear "she said pointing to a chair and handing him a goblet of spiced wine that Dionysus had given her. Hera then poured a goblet for herself and sat down before speaking. " I summoned you today because there is something serious that I wanted to discuss with you" Hephaestus suddenly felt nervous when his mother talked like this it meant that she was angry with Zeus and wanted his help with her latest scheme .

He remembered vividly what happen the last time he got involved with one of their arguments. He had unwisely taken his mother 's side when she and Zeus were arguing; he couldn't he even remember what it was now ; what he did remember was what happened when he stepped between them. Zeus had gotten angry and had pushed with such force that he fell from Mount Olympus. He heard the wind pounding in his ears as he hurtled into the Earth. When he awoke Thetis and a few of her sisters were surrounding him tending his wounds. They had been able to heal the majority of the wounds he suffered, but the leg was a permanent injury and a lasting reminder of the tragedy. He sipped his wine before asking "what is troubling you today Mother?" Hera hesitated before speaking "I need to talk to you about Aphrodite"

This was a surprise thought Hephaestus , He and Hera never talked about Aphrodite ; the last time they talked about her was during what mortals called the Trojan War. "What has she done" Hephaestus asked. "Have you heard about the Fates visit to Olympus" Hera asked. Hephaestus's curiosity increased the Fates only visited Olympus when there was a major crisis; Aphrodite may enjoy being surrounded by drama but she tended to avoid anything major. "What has Aphrodite done to incur a visit from the Fates" Hephaestus asked mildly taking another sip of wine. "The Fates have issued Aphrodite a challenge; a challenge that will affect you. "

Hephaestus chuckled " Mother you know as well as I that Aphrodite leads her own life , her challenge will have no effect on me" " Hephaestus I know you are not naïve enough to think you can fool me I know despite everything that has happened that you still care for her " Hephaestus finished the wine before standing " What I feel doesn't matter ; because she stopped caring about me a long time ago" Hephaestus then put the goblet on the side table and with a small bow left the room. Hera put the goblets away thinking to herself " I've done what I can he'll see I'm right soon enough" .

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aphrodite was seated on her throne surrounded by her devotees presenting their petitions. Although she smiled graciously at each one it did not mean she would grant their request; a goddess had to have her standards after all. She was just about to listen to the next request; When Eros appeared at her side " Eros darling this is unexpected , I thought you would be busy with Psyche" she said as he bent down to kiss her on the check. "I was" replied Eros, but she needs some rest and I needed to get out of the house. Aphrodite rose saying " Well if you need something to do why not answer some prayers for me " Aphrodite knew that Eros enjoyed sharing her work with her , and it gave her an excuse to get away from him before he sickened her with talk about how much his precious wife meant to him. Eros quickly agreed and Aphrodite left the temple.

Aphrodite felt like lingering on Earth so she decided to visit Athens; she had always enjoyed Athena's bustling city. She decided to make herself invisible so she could move through the streets undetected. It was in this matter that she came across a gathering of philosophers. They were having dinner together and deciding on a topic to discuss ; finally the decided to discuss Love. This peaked her interest and after all she reasoned she was Love incarnate she should hear what they would say about her. She slipped into the house and listened The philosophers were having a mild debate on the subject ; it wasn't until Socrates' rather dramatic speech that the debate got at all heated ; however despite all the talking and ideas swirling among them they could not reach a unified decision about Love,

Aphrodite left the city feeling as confused as the philosophers She couldn't say which one of them was right and which was wrong . How can this be she asked herself. How can I be so confused about this I am the goddess of Love after all? This was impossible she thought she had granted thousands of prayers asking for Love. It was something mortals begged her for every day and when the received it showered her with thanks and praise . It was what sparked legends , quest, and impossible deeds that would be remembered for generations , and yet she had no idea what it was . Aphrodite reprimanded herself surely she knew what Love was she was in Love with Ares wasn't she or was that simply lust an escape from her martial duties. Hephaestus was her husband but that was a marriage that was forced upon her and although she may have had respect for him once now it was now a hated obligation. Her mortal lovers were little more than diversions or infatuations hardly worth consideration.

She remembered Hera saying once that if a god or goddess did not understand the blessings and duties they were fated to receive then they were not worthy of them. Aphrodite would not allow anyone to believe that she was not worthy of her title. On that night made a vow to discover true Love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

Hephaestus was lounging on the sofa reading Calliope's latest work when Aphrodite strolled in with a perplexed look on her normally shinning face. "Is something troubling you Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked. He felt he had to ask even if she only gave him a vague answer. " No, I'm fine " she replied ' I'm just tried from my time on Earth I'll see you in the morning " She then forced a smile on her face and glided gracefully to her chamber. Hephaestus sighed what had he expected they had long dropped all pretense of being a happily married couple. He had no right to expect her to tell him anything; even though he knew this it still hurt him. He sighed again and returned to his scroll. However before he was able to read a word Hera's words drifted into his head " Aphrodite is faced with a challenge that will affect you" so this is what the beginning of a challenge looks like he thought I wonder how it will manifest he then returned to the poem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aphrodite awoke the next morning full of determination. There was nothing like a challenge to light a fire in her. She dressed herself in a turquoise gown paired it was a gold necklace and ran out the door. A few seconds later she was knocking on the door to her son's home. Eros answered the door "Mother "he said sounding slightly surprised. Aphrodite had not visited his home since his wedding. " Please come in" he stepped aside to let her in Aphrodite entered . Eros wondered what was happening but knew better then to ask her directly; especially when she looked this serious. After they were seated Aphrodite asked " Is Psyche home " " No" replied Eros "She spending time with the Muses." Aphrodite let out a long breathe before looking into her son's eyes and saying " Eros I want you to tell me how you truly felt when I made Psyche perform the challenges to be with you" This was the last thing Eros ever expected his mother to ask him and was taken aback; but now that she had asked he was going to tell her the truth.

He hesitated before speaking, but she had opened the door she deserved to hear it now. "Mother to be honest I was angry I do not know how you justified making her do the challenges. I was the one who choose her you didn't , and she broke her promise to me . If anyone should have been putting her to the test it should have been me, but I was ready to forgive her. When you sent me to Cyprus I hated being away from her, not knowing what was happening to her." He took a breath and continued " Although I was furious with you for issuing the challenges without telling me I am grateful for one thing . The fact that Psyche did the challenges proved to me how much she loved me. I could never doubt her love again."Aphrodite was silent she didn't know what to say; her son's words had stunned her. He could define Love so easily. He had been ready to forgive Psyche without hesitation because he knew he loved her. She should be able to know what he meant ; to be able to recall a time when she felt that feeling , and yet she couldn't . "Mother?" Eros's voice snapped her out of her fog. "Are you alright?" She shook herself mentally " Yes, Eros I'm fine I was just thinking about what you said ." Eros leaned back and looked at his Mother. "Why did you ask; I'm curious." Aphrodite rose and said "because my darling I had too"; with that she kissed him on the cheek and Eros walked her to the door. As Eros closes the door he smiled. It hadn't taken long for word to spread about the Fates visit and he knew it was because of Aphrodite . It looked like his mother was finally getting a challenge of her own.I should pay the Fates a visit he thought. At that moment his wife walked in "Hello sweetheart" she said beaming. "How has your day been?" "It's been an intriguing day dear" he said leaning in to give her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Eros walked down the corridor with trepidation, He knew he should turn back that they wouldn't tell him anything ; but his curiosity was too strong. He was coming into the entrance chamber; they had seen him now. The Fates smiled the young god was one of their favorites." Eros dear how wonderful to see you "said Clotho "what can we do for you?" Eros looked at the trio; although an overwhelming sight they were smiling graciously he decided to take a risk. "Noble Fates forgive me but my curiosity has gotten the better of me. I suspect that a challenge has been issued to my mother Aphrodite. I am not here to ask you for leniency concerning this challenge. On the contrary I am grateful that the challenge has been issued; I think it will serve her well. My question is this is she ready to actually learn from a challenge?" I know my Mother she is more prone to fight a challenge rather than take the time to learn from it" The Fates chuckled " Eros you know your Mother . But we know destiny the time is right. It will be a hard road and she will struggle .but she will learn." The desire to ask more was burning within him ; but he knew better than to push them further he wanted to remain in their favor . He bowed and said " Thank you for your wisdom I will leave you now" As he was walking out of the chamber Clotho called to him " Eros dear we know you want to know about your daughter . Do not worry she will be a beautiful, gentle goddess who will be well loved" Eros smiled he thanked them again and with another bow backed out of the chamber. Clotho turned to her sisters and said "I'm glad he understands all of them will need him; her sister nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ares was leaning against a pillar of a once grand temple that was now in ruins. The crumbling temple had been built to honor Hecate the goddess of magic and the night. The temple would be returned to its grand state soon enough the goddess would return Earth and restore the temple when the moon was full. Ares briefly wondered why Hecate had allowed her temple to fall into disuse but brushed it aside; Hecate's affairs were no concern of his and while she was away the temple and the field surrounding it provided the perfect place for him to meet Aphrodite. Aphrodite and he had been meeting in this field every since they had been caught in the net. Ares would never apologize for being with Aphrodite; but those minutes in the net had humiliated him; although he would never admit it. He suddenly saw Aphrodite coming towards him; he smiled and called out " Hello beautiful Aphrodite always pleasure to see you" Aphrodite smirked as she came nearer and said " There's no need to act surprised Ares you knew I would be here" Ares leaned into kiss her and she pulled away. Ares smirked "playing hard to get?" he said flashing a cocky grin. She was silent. He leaned into kiss her again and she pulled away a second time. Ares took her hand and asked " are you ok Aphrodite " She looked into his eyes let out a long breath and said " it's nothing Ares I've just been thinking about something" "What is it ?" Ares asked concerned. Aphrodite hesitated she was unsure about telling him or anyone for that matter; but she had to talk to someone it was tormenting her.

She sighed and said " Ares have you ever thought about what you rule over ?" He looked at her perplexed "I'm not sure what you mean" She sighed again "Your the god of war have you ever thought about it? Why it exist? Why do mortals go war? That's what I mean. Ares was even more confused now Aphrodite had never talked liked this before and the questions she had just posed they were so unlike her. He took a moment before answering he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. "Aphrodite mortals are diverse creatures they each have their own personalities and values I think it's impossible to generalize anything with them. One man may fight for power another for honor , a third for his country, but they all go to war. I know war because I have gone to war with them. I fight beside them and heard the battle cries, and the seen them fall. I do not question it because I've experienced it with them. I embrace what I was born to do.

.Aphrodite considered this Ares was confident he knew war because he had gone to war with the mortals. He brushed aside any questions about it, because he was doing what he was destined to do. She had thought that way too. She was the goddess of Love and had granted Love, but it wasn't enough now. As she pasted an content smile on her face and leaned in for a kiss a startling thought occurred to her . In order to discover what Love truly was she had to experience Love and her time with Ares would never move beyond lust. There was one other man in her life it seemed impossible even outrageous to think ,but could he be the one she fell in love with?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Aphrodite walked into the parlor and sank into her chair. It had been along and exhausting day she had spent the entire day visiting her temples and granting requests. Then when she had returned to Mount Olympus she was forced to sit through a Goddess Council. This was something Hera had invented eons ago. Although Zeus held annual council meetings for all of Mount Olympus ; Hera said the goddesses should have their own council meetings. Aphrodite had to admit this was a good idea ; it was a time to talk away from the gods. However there were days like this one where she was not in the mood to deal with it. She was surprised to find an empty house; Hephaestus usually stopped working before sunset. She went to the self intending to lose herself in Erato's latest work when she noticed a scroll out of place. She took it down and immediately recognized the seal, it was her wedding scroll. It was traditional for the Muses and Apollo to create a scroll filled with songs and poetry for a new Olympian couple as a reminder of the scared day. Aphrodite glanced at the first poem she could not remember the last time she had read these words. However the memories of that day immediately come back to her. It was strange to admit even to her that she had been happy that day.

Although marrying Hephaestus was not her original choice; she knew he would make a good husband. During their courtship Hephaestus was kind, gentle and showered her with gifts. She knew that he would provide her with the home and stability that she needed to truly embrace her position as a goddesses and Olympian. "The flower of the sea joins with crafter of the earth in marital bliss. May Olympus and Earth be blessed by the children their marriage provides"; the end to the last poem on the scroll. Marriage what a complicated arrangement; making people fall in love or guiding them to their soul mate was easier than making sure they stayed in love. That was Hera's job thought Aphrodite. As the goddess of marriage it was her duty to keep Love alive , to help people keep the promise a couple made to each other when they married to stay in love. Aphrodite was not sure if she had loved Hephaestus ; since she was questioning what Love was how could she know . One thing was certain however if she had loved him their love had died. Her anger towards him may have cooled; after all not even a goddess can stay angry forever ; but any feeling of warmth she had towards him was gone . At that moment Hephaestus walked into the parlor he looked surprised to see her there

" Aphrodite what a pleasure to see you home I thought you would still be in council. " It ended earlier then we planned" Aphrodite replied smiling; unlike the smile she had given him that day they meet on the beach this one was genuine the memories of her wedding had brought a real smile to her face. It was the first true smile Hephaestus had seen from her in a long time and it gladdened his heart. " I'm glad your home I want your opinion I have started using a new stone" He showed her a small pink stone the color of the setting sun" " It's beautiful what do you call it ?" " Well the stone is quartz , but since the color is different I 'm unsure what to call it " How about rose a rose quartz the color reminds me of roses in spring" Hephaestus smiled " I think that's a perfect name and since you named it I want you to have the first thing I made with it" He placed a bracelet in her hand it was comprised of pearls and the newly named rose quartz. " May I?" He asked. Aphrodite nodded and he slipped it on to her wrist. " It's a gorgeous piece Hephaestus thank you" said Aphrodite clearly delighted with the new stone and her new jewelry.

She looked at the bracelet for a moment more ; she then said " would you like something to eat I'm hungry." "Of course Hephaestus replied. As she set the table Hephaestus could see that something was troubling her. "Are you well Aphrodite you look troubled? He asked his voice full of concern. Aphrodite sighed should she even mention it to him. He was her husband but that was in name only then again she couldn't think of anyone else to talk to about it ; Ares had been little help. She decided to take a risk. She sighed again and said " sit down Hephaestus there something I want to ask you and I think it's one of those topics you need to discuss over dinner " Hephaestus chuckled slightly " very well Aphrodite " After the food was served and the ambrosia poured . Hephaestus toasted her and said "are you ready to tell me now" " Well said Aphrodite taking a sip of ambrosia it all started when I went to Athens ."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIV**

As Aphrodite finished her story Hephaestus drained his goblet. He then leaned back in his chair his eyes half closed as he considered her question. A strange feeling had come over Aphrodite as Hephaestus remained silent. It was a feeling she had never experienced before and hoped that she would never experience again, it was the feeling of nervousness; she was actually fearful of his reaction, what would he think of her. Hephaestus interrupted her thoughts with a sigh. " It's an interesting exercise Aphrodite ; because in answering this question you are discovering yourself. " Is it a foolish exercise Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked taking a sip of ambrosia to steady her for his reply. She was sure that like Ares he would dismiss her questioning. "No, it's necessary. Aphrodite I've spent hours in the forge alone. After eons of creating jewelry and fashioning weapons I began to think about what was the point of it. My role as craftsmen and inventor is of course my birthright, but I realized that birthright alone was not enough to inspire me to perform the role assigned to me." "And what inspires you now Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked breathlessly she had been hanging on his every word. " Oh Aphrodite I am afraid I cannot tell you that , my journey to discovering inspiration was my own it must be that way for you as well when you found your inspiration then I will tell you mine."

It was now Aphrodite turns to think; Hephaestus seemed to understand this and remained silent as she rose from the table and went to the window. The gates of Olympus were being opened to allow the guardians of the night Airtimes , Selene , and , Morpheus to begin their work and the sky was changing from reddish gold to smooth black. Hephaestus had answered his questions through looking inside himself. Her journey would be different she needed a companion. It was obvious to her now who her companion must be Hephaestus it seemed that he alone understood the trials and joys ahead of her. She was surprise to admit this to herself and yet it seemed the wisest decision. As she watched Airtimes' sliver chariot streak through the sky she took a deep breath turned to Hephaestus and said "Hephaestus would you be my companion on this journey ?" Hephaestus surprised looked into her eyes attempting to discern if she was she was joking; when he realized that she was serious he replied " I would be delighted Aphrodite am I correct that we are bound for Cyprus ?" " You are correct , after all where better to begin this type of journey then the place of my birth" " of course I will have a ship ready for us in a day's time if you wish to leave immediately" " Thank you Hephaestus " said Aphrodite smiling as she kissed his check. They were both surprised by this sudden burst of affection from Aphrodite but decided to remain silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Aphrodite ran into Ares literally "I'm sorry Ares" she said as he helped her to her feet. " There's no need to apologize sweet Aphrodite , but why are you in such a rush this morning ?" "I will be going on a journey and there are things I need to complete before I leave" she said. "Are you traveling alone?" Ares asked flashing a smile that usually made her melt; he was hoping she would ask him to join her. " No of course not; you know I cannot be alone on a journey Hephaestus is going with me and now if you excuse me I have duties to perform" she then stepped into her dove drawn chariot and was whisked down to Earth. Ares was extremely confused " what would make Aphrodite go on a journey with Hephaestus as far as he knew Aphrodite hated her husband ; there was clearly more to this than meets the eye Ares thought to himself and there was one person he knew he could ask.

"Come in Ares I've been expecting you" said Eros closing the door behind him. "Very clever my son" Ares replied with a chuckle that did not reach his hard focused eyes. Eros chocked back the disgust that rose in his throat. He may have Ares's blood in his veins; but he did not consider Ares his father. Hephaestus was the one who had treated him with fatherly affection throughout his life. When he was a child Hephaestus had let him sit and watch him work in the forge. Hephaestus had also arranged for Artemis to school him in the bow and arrow when Ares had refused to out of disappointment to teach him; he was of course angry that his son was destined for love instead of war. Ares may have done his superficial duties to his son, but had never truly been a father to him. Therefore it always angered Eros when Ares called him his son. Today however he smiled; because this time he had information that Ares wanted and he was not going to give it to him easily.

" If you want to know about Mother I can't help you" said Eros deciding it would be foolish to pretend he didn't know why Ares had come to see him. Ares sighed "I'm not in the mood to play games Eros tell me what you know." Eros smirked " I'm not playing games I really don't know anything Mother told me is that she is going on a trip with Hephaestus and that she is happy" " Why is Hephaestus making her go on a trip with him ?" Ares muttered to himself. Eros heard him "Oh Hephaestus didn't make her go with him, the journey was her idea" Ares was shocked. "She asked him to be her companion" he said his voice shaking slightly. "Yes" said Eros the smirk transforming into the cocky grin that mirrored Ares's own. "She said there was no one else she could ask to go with her. I think it will be a great opportunity for them to strengthen their marriage." Eros knew this last phrase could hurt Ares and that's exactly what he intended. He had never quite forgiven Ares for encouraging Aphrodite to torture Psyche; as far as he was concerned Ares should have stayed out of family affairs. Eros's arrow had hit its mark the comment stung, but Ares was not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. "Thank you for your help Eros at least I now know this journey is her idea" "Anytime Ares "Eros said as he showed him out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X **

Aphrodite's golden hair whipped around her as the ship rose and fell on the waves. She sighed contently she always felt content when she was near the sea. Hephaestus come on deck and stood beside her. He handed her a glass of nectar " here I thought you may want a drink" " thank you for thinking of me " she replied smiling. Hephaestus sighed and thought how good it was to see an actual smile cross her lips for a change. The sky became streaked with pink and gold as Aurora rose from her slumber. It was in the pale light of dawn that Aphrodite and Hephaestus landed on Cyprus. As they stepped onto the sand the Graces appeared " Greeting Aphrodite Greeting Hephaestus welcome home" the Graces had been Aphrodite's maids since she first landed on Cyprus . They were surprised when Aphrodite had sent news that she was coming with Hephaestus , however they were also pleased. That had long felt that Aphrodite was making a grave mistake by engaging in an affair with Ares and should rebuild her relationship with her husband. However they knew that trying to persuade her of this was fruitless so they had resolved to remain silent and wait to see what happened. "We are preparing a banquet for you it will be ready shortly would you like to rest until it is ready?" one of the Graces asked. " What a charming suggestion" replied Aphrodite with a gracious smile , but I believe I would like to stretch my legs for a bit . Hephaestus would you like to join me for a walk around the island?" " I would be delighted" said Hephaestus offering her his arm. She took his arm as they walked away. The Graces watched the couple; they were pleased that Aphrodite was making an effort, but they were still confused. The two walked in silence until they came to a garden. The garden contained every flower imaginable along with several fruit trees. "It's wonderful Aphrodite. I suppose this is where you first landed" "Yes, when I touched land flowers begin to grow under my feet. I could not resist seeing what else would happen so I put my hands on the ground , that's when the trees sprang up, then the Graces told me I had to go to Mount Olympus" " and the rest is history" said Hephaestus with a grin. Aphrodite laughed. They looked at one another "Hephaestus I" suddenly one of the Graces appeared. " Aphrodite Hephaestus the banquet is ready" "Thank you "said Aphrodite. She and Hephaestus turned and walked towards the canopy where the Graces had prepared a magnificent banquet for them. After pouring the ambrosia Aphrodite started to entertain Hephaestus with stories about the island. He smiled and laughed as she weaved her stories, but he did wonder what she had left unsaid in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Aphrodite gathered the Graces in her chamber and told them the journey she was planning to undertake. The Graces agreed that it was something she needed to do. "I am glad you approve ladies, there is something I needed to ask you" The Graces waited. Aphrodite let out a long breath before speaking. I need you to tell me what you truly think about my relationship with Ares." It was now the Graces turn to hesitate. Aphrodite was very dear to them and they wanted to be honest with her. However they knew better than anyone how quickly her temper could flare and they needed to remain in her favor. Aphrodite sensed their hesitation " I promise I am not going to get angry, I need to know" The Graces looked at one another and decided to take a risk after all it would be a long time before she returned. The oldest of the Graces took her hand and said , " Aphrodite we understand why you are attracted to Ares, He is handsome ,passionate and married life had gotten boring. "However Ares is also selfish and can be cruel." "We know he cares for you" said another of the Graces in response to the look on Aphrodite's face. "But think about it Aphrodite if your truly going to find Love then you have to be with a man who is open to it. Do you really think Ares is going to be" Aphrodite remained silent. The Graces continued they already knew what she was thinking. " Ares has been holding you back for a long time; and especially now that you decided to do something for yourself" The youngest of the Graces touched her arm and said " Forget him Aphrodite" Aphrodite nodded " thank you ladies now I believe I should rest" The Graces nodded and then bowed as they left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

The waves beat against the ship's sides as lighting spiked" the black sky overhead. "Poseidon's in a foul mood "said Aphrodite as the plate she was carrying shattered on the slopping floor. She snapped her fingers and the plate flew to the table restored. Hephaestus sighed as he poured the nectar and said " at least his temper cools quickly" Aphrodite was about to counter this observation when the ship lurched again and she fell backwards into Hephaestus's outstretched arms. She looked into his eyes and saw him smiling down at her "That was close" said Aphrodite a slight blush coming to her checks " thank you" " No, thanks required Aphrodite" said Hephaestus with another smile as he helped her to her feet. As the two sat down to dinner Hephaestus put a stronger enchantment on the sail attempting to steady the ship's course. He and Aphrodite had remained below deck since the storm had begun early that afternoon ;using enchantments to sail the ship rather than do it himself. "I think this storm is a warning "said Aphrodite as they began to eat. " What type of warring "said Hephaestus raising an eyebrow. " Of what's to come when we reach Thetis's island" Hephaestus laughed " Oh Aphrodite there's no omen expect an omen that Poseidon is angry" Aphrodite sighed " Hephaestus I know you know better than that Thetis is not going to be pleased to see me ; she most likely hates me for what I did to Achilles and to you"

Hephaestus opened his mouth to speak, but Aphrodite was not finished. " Hephaestus there's something I wanted to say when we at Cyprus in the garden and I know it's something I should have said a long time ago I want you to know that I'm sorry for the pain I caused you . It was never my intention to hurt you. I know that may be hard to believe considering how much I did hurt you" I started the affair not because I wanted to hurt you; it was me ; I had everything girls pray to me to have a wonderful husband and a home. Yet for some reason I couldn't be content with that I needed more . I wanted what I am supposed to embody passion. We had everything else, but not that I am not saying this to blame you; I am just telling you how I felt. I guess that's why I was willing to have the affair with Ares he reminded me of who I was before I was married and gave me the passion I wanted . I realize now what a huge mistake I made I should have told you how I was feeling; that day when you caught us even though I was humiliated and angry I also saw how I had hurt you. I understand if you won't or can't forgive me for what I did, but I felt you needed to know why I did it"

Aphrodite had said the last part of her speech with eyes downcast; when she looked up she realized that Hephaestus was now only an inch away from her; without a word he took her hands and she rose . He looked into eyes for a moment and then he kissed her. She was surprised and for moment was too shocked to react, but soon realization spread over her and she kissed him back. As they broke apart he continued to hold her hands as he spoke. "Aphrodite I have forgiven you a long time ago. I know I hurt you too the way I punished and humiliated you in front of the gods . I saw how it affected you I knew when you retreated to Cyprus what I had done. I had destroyed any chance we had of reconciling. I need you to understand why passion was missing in our marriage; the truth is I never thought I was good enough for you. I was afraid that if I did or said something wrong I would lose you that you would find someone better so I treated you with the respect and devotion I knew a wife deserved, I knew how do that, but anything more I had no idea what to do or say. When I discovered that you had found someone else that fear and insecurity I had turned to jealousy and rage, After I realized the harm I had done I thought you would never forgive me so I never asked for it. I am sorry Aphrodite I hope one day you can forgive me. "

It was Aphrodite's turn to be silenced. She had always kept him at distance she never thought he would ever apologize or be bold enough to say these things to her. His words had touched her more than any of the compliments Ares had given her; those seemed meaningless in comparison. She looked into his eyes and saw how that he was sincere. " Hephaestus thank you for telling me how you felt I understand now and I do forgive you" He looked at her was she really saying it after all this time and meaning it? Aphrodite sensed his doubt " Hephaestus I mean it I forgive you" As she said this she embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a long time .As they held one another the sea began to settle, the lighting stopped and the first beams of moon light could be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Ares paced his chamber unable to relax. He should be exhausted; he had spent the entire day training his troops in Sparta. When he returned to Olympus there was a surprise council meeting to attend; well a surprise to him anyway he had been focused on teaching new techniques to the troops that it had slipped his mind. Although he had made it to the meeting Zeus was not amused to see him walking into the Great Chamber an hour after the meeting had begun. Ares maintained he hadn't missed anything of importance considering that Athena and Dionysus had been bickering for half an hour. Yes, he should be able to relax, but there was something hunting him. Aphrodite had been gone for weeks and as she continued to be gone he grew increasingly frustrated. She had never been away this long and the fact that she was with Hephaestus did not help his mood. Ares was angry with himself he was a man of action and here he was sulking in his chamber he should be doing something, he should fight for her.

Eros was stroking Psyche hair as she read Talia's latest work aloud. He laughed and kissed her; he was about to take the scroll from her and read the next scene when there was a harsh knock on the door. Eros sighed and Psyche gave him a knowing smile " I wonder if that's who you think it is " said Psyche with a small laugh " probably" said Eros sighing again " I was looking forward to a quiet evening tonight" Psyche smiled again as a the knock was repeated " I think I'll pay a visit to Hestia there 's a recipe I've been meaning to get from her". As she said this she made her way towards the door and opened it. Ares stood in the door frame with a scowl on his chiseled face, the scowl quickly changed into a smile when he saw Psyche. "Good to see you Psyche how are you feeling?" " I'm doing well Ares it's good to see you please come in" Ares stepped into the parlor with a jovial air as Eros greeted him. Psyche handed each of them a glass of nectar took a quick sip herself and then departed. Although she was tempted to see the results of this meeting she knew this was something Eros needed to handle on his own.

The warmth between Ares and Eros dropped as soon as Psyche closed the door behind her. It would be foolish for either of them to pretend that this was a social call; they had business to discuss; as they sat down Ares got right to the point. " Eros where is she ?" he asked a hard glint coming to his eyes as his hand moved instinctually to his sword hilt. Eros knew Ares was trying to intimidate him, but he was not going to let Ares rattle him. He leaned back and took a long drink from his goblet before cocking his eyebrow saying " what makes you think I know where she is she on a trip remember" Ares was not giving up that easily , he decided to change strategy. He leaned back rested one arm on the back of the chair the other still on his sword and said " surely you must have some idea you are her beloved son." Eros smirked " That may be true Ares , but that does not mean she tells me every move she makes so sorry I can't be of use to you", this last part was dripping with sarcasm and Ares was not going to ignore it. Eros should know better than to test him. " You ought to show more respect to your father son" Ares said standing his voice was calm, but his body was etched with anger. Eros stood too. "Why should I do that when the father has no respect for me?" Ares was silent he had never expected Eros to say this to him. Eros pressed his advantage " I might as well tell you now "father"" he spat the word out of his mouth " that I will be loyal to my mother and Hephaestus my true father" Ares anger burst " Have you forgotten who's blood is in your veins ?" "Blood is not everything" Eros replied coldly. Ares pierced Eros with one last hard glare and stalked out of the house. Eros closed the door with a satisfied smile. He wondered if he should warn his mother ; although Ares had never said it he knew he would be going to fight for her, it would be better if she was prepared. However Fate had other plans for the young god. At that moment Hestia burst through the door " Eros Psyche is going into labor you have to come right away!" Eros ran after her to find Eileithyia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

As Aurora's chariot arched over the ship Hephaestus arose to see a sleeping Aphrodite beside him. She was so lovely with her golden hair framing her face. He leaned over and brushed some hair off of her closed eyes. Morpheus's spell was still upon her and her lush lips were turned into a relaxed smile. He chuckled softly to himself; she looked as if she was in the midst of a pleasing dream. He wondered for a moment if he himself was having a dream; after all Aphrodite was lying beside him and they were reconciled was it real? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes; she was still there. He smiled again and rose to tend to the ship leaving Aphrodite to sleep. A few moments later Aphrodite opened her eyes and stretched her arms over head feeling the sun warm her. She heard footsteps above her and realized that Hephaestus was already on the deck. She sighed contently as her thoughts flashed back to last night

After the Poseidon had finished venting his anger and the sea had become calm Hephaestus released her and with a new light in his eyes said; "Am I correct sweet Aphrodite that we are now reconciled?" She looked straight into his shimmering eyes and replied " Yes Hephaestus darling we are reconciled" Hephaestus looked at her for a moment struggling with his decision : he then swept her into his arms and carried her to the their chamber . Aphrodite and Hephaestus had been sleeping in the same chamber since they had set sail; their beds separated by a thin curtain, but tonight would be different. As they crossed the threshold Hephaestus waved his hand, the curtain disappeared and the two small beds flew together to form a master one. He then placed Aphrodite on the bed and gazed down at her, standing at the foot of the bed. She knew what he wanted and she was not unwilling, she wondered why did he hesitate? ""What are you waiting for? "She asked seductively. " I need to know that we both want this" he answered with obvious desire . She motioned for him to come closer, he obliged. She leaned close to his ear and whispered " There's no need for questions I want this too" She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. It was not rough or urgent it was slow and sensual as if they were discovering each other for the first time. Aphrodite reflected on how it felt to kiss him, touch him, to be with him. The desire she had felt then and the happiness she felt now surprised her; to feel this way after eons of cold discord and distance between them. After reveling in the sweet contentment that was now flowing through her, she decided to join Hephaestus on the deck.

She wrapped herself in a simple but stunning sliver gown walked up behind Hephaestus and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning Aphrodite" said Hephaestus kissing her on the lips." I trust you slept well" "I did indeed" she replied with a smile. "Would you like breakfast under the canopy it's such a beautiful morning" . "A charming idea" Hephaestus said as he turned the helm to navigate between two cliffs. As soon as their path was smooth Hephaestus joined Aphrodite for breakfast under the white canopy. "We should reach Thetis's island by midday" he reported as he helped her into her chair. Aphrodite tried not to show it, but the apprehension she was feeling about seeing Thetis clearly showed on her perfect face. Hephaestus noticed her expression when she passed him a bowl of fruit. "Aphrodite there is no need to be concerned Thetis will welcome you for my sake if for no other reason". Hephaestus placed his hand on hers to reassure her "I promise I'll cool her temper towards you or at least attempt to" he added sarcastically. Aphrodite laughed as she passed him another platter. Helios reached the his highest point in the sky as Hephaestus and Aphrodite spied Thetis's island on the horizon. As they neared the island Aphrodite felt strangely nervous ; she wanted desperately for Thetis to like her knowing well the respect and admiration Hephaestus had for the nymph ever since she had healed him.

Hephaestus took her hand when the ship docked. He instantly felt at home on Thetis's island much the same way Aphrodite felt on Cyprus. Aphrodite could see this in the way he confidently took her hand and by the smile that had formed on his lips. As they walked Hephaestus gave her a tour showing her the town and the natural beauties of the place The villagers greeted them warmly even if they did look shocked to see Aphrodite on their island. They soon came to Thetis's home and Aphrodite stopped short. Hephaestus hugged her and said " you have to face her , and the sooner you go in the quicker it'll be , she forgiving by nature" Aphrodite nodded and managed to snap a smile on her face. Hephaestus hugged her again and knocked . Thetis opened the doors " Hephaestus dear it's wonderful to see you." She said embracing him She then turned to Aphrodite "It's a pleasure to welcome you to my island Aphrodite.. I'm sure you want some refreshment after your long journey come in both of you" she said stepping aside to let them pass. As they stepped into the cool sun splashed parlor Thetis called for food and drink and Hephaestus gave Aphrodite a small wink. Aphrodite let out a breath, this visit may turn ugly, but at least for now it was going smoothly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Aphrodite stood in Thetis courtyard smelling the fragment wind drifting from the flowers and spices of the garden. She was happy with how things had gone so far , however she couldn't help thinking that there was something that Thetis wanted to say to her and that it was not easy for her . She wonders if she should ask her about it. "Aphrodite may I speak with you?" She turned and saw Thetis coming towards her. Aphrodite sighed she should have known Fate would take this decision out of her hands " of course Thetis " Thetis lead her to a bench and handed her a goblet of spiced wine before speaking . " Aphrodite there is something I need to ask you" Aphrodite took a sip of wine to steady herself. She was sure that Thetis was about to question her about Achilles 's death " Are you and Hephaestus sincere?" "Yes, of course we are" Aphrodite responded without thinking. Thetis looked into her eyes and Aphrodite did not look away she wanted Thetis to see that she truly meant what she had said . Thetis smiled and relaxed her piercing gaze "How did this happen Aphrodite how did you reconcile?" Aphrodite sighed and let herself relax as well. " I suppose it happened because when I posed a question to him and when I realized that he was the only one who could help me answer it we have been able to be together " Thetis was tempted to ask what the question was that had brought them together , but she knew it was better to keep silent. "Thetis may I ask you a question?" Aphrodite said after a short comfortable silence... "Yes, of course" "Is there anything else you need to ask me and not about Hephaestus?" Thetis set her goblet down on the bench. "Do mean you about Achilles?" she replied. "Yes "Aphrodite replied in a soft voice. " Aphrodite listen to me I knew my son's destiny he was not meant for peace he was warrior he died as he was meant to a legend I was angry yes , but because my son was taken for me not because of why" " Now come with me there is something I wish to show you"

Thetis lead Aphrodite out of the courtyard and down an side street until they came to a large low building. Aphrodite saw Hephaestus surrounded by young craftsmen he was teaching them. Aphrodite's heart was warmed watching him. He was as patient as he guided their hands and explained each technique. She smiled seeing the looks of achievement on his student's faces as they finished their work. Thetis tapped her on the shoulder bring her out of her warm daze " We should go Hephaestus would not like us watching " Aphrodite nodded and she and Thetis returned to her home Aphrodite prepared for bed she was unsure how long Hephaestus would be with his students . Her thoughts drifted back to watching Hephaestus with his students it was side of him she had never seen before . He was truly embracing his birthright of master craftsmen yet he was gentle with his students and eager to see them succeed it was intriguing combination. At that moment Hephaestus entered the chamber. " Good evening lovely Aphrodite" Aphrodite turned " Good evening Hephaestus" said Aphrodite taking a wet cloth and whipping the soot from his face . He looked at her puzzled and then said with small laugh " You were watching me teach " " How did you know " she asked surprised . " How else would you know to have a cloth for me when I returned? Aphrodite laughed and kissed him a soft sweet kiss which he returned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ares paced his chamber, once again sleep would not come to him and he knew exactly why. The longer Aphrodite stayed away the more tense and angry he became. The same questions repeated in his mind. Why had she left? Why had she asked Hephaestus to go with her? And the worst question of all Where they reconciled? Ares throw a vase against the wall as the shattered pieces fell to the floor He made a decision there was only one way to answer these questions . He was going to find Aphrodite. That morning he packed a ship and began the journey to Cyprus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

Ares rowed hard against the pulling waves it was if the sea itself was attempting to hold him back. As sweat poured down his chest despite the cool night he wonder why Poseidon was in such a foul mood In answer to his question the storm clouds parted and Hera descended on to the deck. "Mother what a pleasure "Ares grunted as he continued to row against the battling waves. Hera called "Poseidon Poseidon" The god of the sea rose from the waters trident in hand. "I suppose you want me to calm the sea now Hera" he said with a small laugh. "Only if you wish" Hera answered with a laugh of her own. Poseidon smiled a beam of light shot from the trident and the sea was still. As Poseidon sank beneath the waves Hera motioned for Ares to follow her to the cabin below. Hera poured two glasses of spiced wine before sitting down and inviting Ares to do the same. Ares however remained standing. "Why are you here Mother?" He asked cordially, although his eyes remained hard. " Sit Ares we need to talk " Ares knew better than to argue with Hera especially since the rowing had already drained him. He sank in a chair and took a deep drink from his goblet ; before asking " what do you want to discuss Mother?" "The destiny of two of my children" Ares gave Hera a suspicious look, but remained silent. Hera sighed she knew this was not going to be easy, but she needed to tell him. "Ares I know you're sailing to find Aphrodite, but you must stop. I've heard news of Aphrodite ; she starting a new life , she needed to do this for eons , but things must change between the two of you " Ares's could no longer remain silent " Your here to stop me so another can claim her " " Hephaestus does not need to claim her if she has chosen him" Hera replied coolly Ares's anger broke at these words. He stood up and grabbed his wine goblet slamming it into the cabin floor. Hera remained calm in the face of her volatile son. She raised too radiating strength in her body and voice. " Ares sit down and listen now " Ares stared at her fire burning in his eyes , but she was stronger and he was forced to do as she wanted he sank in the chair and crossed his arms . Hera remained standing in order to keep her advantage. " Aphrodite is the envy of Olympus a fine prize; and you had her I understand the affair . It was thrilling was it not to have her , to know she choose you over her husband , even getting caught could not make that go away. However in the thrill of being together you caused a marriage to be broken and despite the betrayal he still cares for her . I should have stepped in as the goddesses of marriage it was my duty to help them , but I was angry at Aphrodite for all the trouble she has caused , I ignored my duty, but now she making an effort Fate has given me a chance to do what I failed to do, help them and you. You need to let Aphrodite make this decision on her own. You also need to consider why you are doing this is it Love or just competition?" After saying this Hera glided out of the room and out of sight. Ares stared blankly at the cabin door. He then swept the second goblet and pitcher to the floor before going above to steady the ship's course He would reach Cyprus by morning . Hera sighed as she hovered now invisible in the clouds. She had hoped he would at least consider her words , but it seemed as if Fate had already decided thata confrontation between the lovers was unavoidable .


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

Ares reached Cyprus as Helios reached his highest point in the sky. The Graces were waiting apprehensively Hera had warned them that Ares would be coming to their island . When Ares saw that they had prepared for his arrival he was disappointed he had hoped to caught them by surprise. " Welcome Ares " the Graces called " We have prepared food and drink so that you may be refreshed after your long journey" " I thank you gentle ones this is exactly what I would have wished " Ares replied.. He knew he needed to use charm rather than force in this delicate situation; he was sure Aphrodite had told the Graces about her plans , but he also knew they were fiercely loyal and would not be eager to reveal this to him. As Ares sat at the table the Graces gave each other warning looks they knew why he had come. The Graces were put in a very uncomfortable position. They were Aphrodite's maids and their duty was to serve and obey her ; she had asked them to keep her plans secret however they had also taken an oath to obey the gods . This meant that if Ares ordered them to tell him where Aphrodite was they could not refuse him they prayed he did not know this was case . After finishing his meal Ares rose gave them a short bow and said " thank you ladies the meal was wonderful " " Your welcome Ares we are glad it pleased you " they braced themselves for what was coming . "I wish to see Aphrodite is she here?" Ares asked with a winning smile. The eldest of the Graces sighed before responding. "She was here for a time, but she left" "I see and was she traveling alone?" Ares already knew the answer to this of course, but he wanted to test their honesty. "No, she was with her husband" the youngest Grace replied placing a hand on her sister's shoulder to steady her. Ares was about to express his false surprise when a young boy came running towards the Graces waving a wooden sword. Ares watched the boy play in the sand he had good footwork , but his arm movements were completely wrong. The Graces saw Ares watching him and decided to take advantage of it. " Ares may we introduce our youngest nephew his mother is here visiting us for a time ." "Where is his father?" Ares asked as he continued to watch the child. " His father is on a trip to Thrace , but he will return soon" replied one of the Graces . Ares decided to give the boy some advice after all he showed potential. The boy was intimidated at first, but he learned the lessons quickly and as night fell upon the island the boy was on his way to becoming a skilled warrior and Ares was proud of what the boy achieved , he may recruit him to the Spartan army one day.

As the Graces snuffed out the dying embers of the main hall fire they smiled contently they were quite pleased with how the day had ended . " Thank the gods our dear nephew came to the beach , his timing was perfect" the other two nodded in agreement . They were relieved that they had escaped the ordeal of having to dodge Ares's question or worse have to betray Aphrodite. The Graces may have been pleased with the outcome of the day, but it was a different story for Ares . He was furious that he had allowed himself to become distracted from his mission by a young boy's talents. He went to the beach to walk off his frustrations. As he was passing Aphrodite's temple he noticed the torches were lit. He went inside and saw a couple placing an offering on the altar. He recognized the man immediately it was one of his solders a captain he had trained in his early years . He hid behind a thick temple listening to them. They were offering prayers of thanks to Aphrodite for bring them together they had just gotten married. Ares waited until the solider had finished his prayers and was walking out of the temple before coming behind them. . The couple's faces turned white and the fell to their knees. "Hail Ares our founding father" Ares looked down at them graciously. " Raise children raise I wish to ask you something" The couple rose and the solider responded " what do you wish to know mighty Ares " " Have you heard the Graces discussing Aphrodite ?" " Yes, I heard them saying that Aphrodite was traveling and they were happy she was making an effort to reconcile with Hephaestus " " Was there anything else? Ares asked keeping the parental tone in his voice. The wife unstuck her throat " Yes , I heard them saying Aphrodite and Hephaestus were planning to visit Thetis" Ares placed a hand on her shoulder " May you be blessed with strong sons daughter. " He then turned to the captain " May you have many victories in battle son" They both bowed and offered thanks as he left the temple . Ares's veins were now pumping with a new found energy as he raced back to his ship; he was too inspired to sleep now . As he pushed the ship off the beach the Graces watched from the balcony .

They could guess what had just happened ; they knew a Spartan couple had come to pay homage to Aphrodite and had decided to stay for a time before returning . Ares must have talked to them and gotten the information he needed. "I thought we were careful enough" the middle sister said. The Graces had taken precautions to make sure the couple did not overhear them , but it appeared their efforts had been in vain . They wonder if they should tell Aphrodite. She had given strict orders not to disturb her during the voyage , but this could be considered an exception . The sisters struggled with their decision. In the end they decided not to tell her. They concluded that warning her would do more harm than good , because the confrontation was going to happen; it would be better for Aphrodite to continue to strengthen her relationship with Hephaestus than spend time worrying about something that could not be altered. . They hoped Aphrodite and Hephaestus had already left Thetis's island at least that would give them more time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

Hephaestus wrapped his arms around Aphrodite as they sat in a Cretan meadow . They had come to Create after they had left Thetis island, either of them could explain why they had come to Zeus's island a force had just pulled them to it . Aphrodite sighed contently as she felt Hephaestus's warm hand stroke her hair. The island was peaceful and still, although it had not always been that way. Hephaestus seem to read her mind she heard his laughter in her ears. Aphrodite started giggling "You're thinking about it too" she said as they both continued to laugh. They both were recalling the time that Zeus had become infatuated with a princess and had come to her in the form of a white bull and made her queen of this island. That was the story that mortals knew what they did not know was what happened after Zeus had seduced the princess Aphrodite , Hephaestus , Apollo, Athena and Hestia had all accepted Zeus's invitation to the coronation Everything had gone smoothly until the feast began. Poseidon had decide to vent his rage at a island near Create for not celebrating his festival . The island was so close to Create that the force of his tidal waves shook the ground. This caused the attendances to lose their balance which sent wine spilling through hall. Hephaestus stopped Athena from failing , but had dropped the shield Zeus had asked him to bring in the process . The shield hit the platter upon which Hestia's deserts were displayed. The platter flew through the air and despite Athena's quick reflex's the deserts hit Zeus and Aphrodite. As she was cleaning her gown Aphrodite dropped one of the love arrows she was going to give to her son later that day. The arrow struck Apollo in the heel and he spent the rest of the day being infatuated with Hestia . This was a surprising site for the rest of Olympus. Their looks of shock and surprise made the situation funnier to those who knew how it had come about, luck for both of them the arrow only lasted till the moon's first light. The couple was laughing so hard at the memory that tears were running down their check and their vision was blurred.

As they stopped laughing Aphrodite whipped her eyes with her the edge of her gown and spied two people coming out of the woods They were a young couple with their fingers intertwined . Hephaestus noticed her watching the couple, "Is there a duty to perform Aphrodite?" he asked smiling. "I'm not sure yet" Aphrodite replied. She sighed as she continued to watch them. The last thing she wanted to do in this moment was the leave the warmth and security of Hephaestus arms , but it was becoming apparent that she had to intervene. "It looks like I have to do something " Hephaestus squeezed her hand "Do you want me to leave?" "No stay here "She rose and approached the potential lovers. Hephaestus watched her approach the couple she was invisible to them, but they could still feel her presence. She placed her hands on their shoulders and saw their past quickly flash before her. There was a chance for them; the feelings were there it was the words that were missing. She softly whispered words in one of their ears. As the words were spoken she felt the other's heart beat a little faster, but again the words failed even though they were the ones that were needed. She touched the lips so that the words would be spoken. As the words were spoken it was the last ones that needed to be spoken. Aphrodite smiled as passionate kiss was exchanged. She then returned to Hephaestus. He looked at her with shinning eyes "come with me "she said holding out her hand. He took her hand and she led him across the meadow to the side facing the edge of the town. They went in between buildings and reached her temple. It was not her most grand temple in fact it was quite simple, but still lovely. As they entered the temple a throne appeared. Aphrodite waved her hand and a second one appeared beside her own. She led Hephaestus to the two thrones and asked him to sit. "Why have we come here Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked as he ease himself on to the cushioned throne, " Well I have not been to Create in long time, which means there is going to be petitioners coming" "How can you know for sure ?" "Because when I help a couple it has a noticeable effect on them despite my best attempts "Hephaestus chuckled. In that moment the first of Aphrodite's petitioners started to arrive she took his hand once again and began listening to their prayers. She did not let go of his hand until they reached the ship. "Shall we stay in port tonight?" she asked Hephaestus nodded in agreement. The two ate dinner on deck it was a moonless night , but the stars shone filling the sky with glass light There was a comfortable silence between them . Hephaestus was thinking about the day they had spent together. Aphrodite had watched him work and today he had the chance to do the same. He had enjoyed watching her work. Aphrodite's way was slow and examining. She took her time looking deep into a petitioner seeing what they truly needed not what they wanted, and it turned out the two were not always the same thing." What are you thinking about Aphrodite" asked as she bit into a piece of fruit. "I was thinking about you actually about your work. She smiled and then the two let their eyes travel to the star filled sky.

Ares walked on to Thetis's shore thinking about what strategy he should use , after all Thetis was fiercely loyal to Hephaestus she would not be willing to help him. He knew that this would take any form of cunning he processed. As he was planning on how to achieve his goal he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow whizzing behind him. He moved instinctively and seconds later a well tusked boar was brought down the arrow resting in its side. There was only one person who could make that shot. "Good evening Artemis" he said smiling. As Artemis emerged from the shadowed woods Ares's strategy began to change.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Artemis walked into the grove where Ares stood " Good Evening Ares. What brings you to Thetis's island"? "I could ask you the same question" Ares replied with a smile. The smile Ares flashed was one of charm he used it to get what he wanted from a women. Artemis saw the smile and smirked she knew what Ares was trying to do and she was going to make it clear that his attempt was not going to work on her. "Nice try Ares "Artemis said with a mocking tone turning her back. The grove began to embrace the goddess presence. The trees that surrounding the grove came together to form a roof over their heads, the flowers gave sweetened dew that poured into crafted goblets and a soft breeze blew the leaves out of the grove leaving the grass clear. The final touch was produced with the wave of her hand an elegant silver table and two chairs appeared. Ares picked up the goblets and placed them on the table as Artemis rested her bow and arrows on the ground and took her seat . "What did you mean by that remark?" he asked as he watched her take a sip from her goblet. Artemis smirked again " You know what I meant Ares that smile of yours it usually gets you what you want combined with a few charming words you make women fall for you . It was a nice attempt, but I am not won so easily." Ares took a sip of the dew to give him time to think ; he knew Artemis was unlike the other goddesses and although he would never admit it he was unsure of how to handle her , if any man immortal or mortal could handle her; the smile that was a natural instinct when dealing with a women. Artemis brought him out of his thoughts "You never answered my question why are you here?" Ares decided that there was no point in being subtle Artemis clearly saw through that strategy too easily. " I have been following Aphrodite 's trail I heard that she was here visiting Thetis." "Why were you following her?" Artemis's voice was cool and distant, but Ares continued regardless." " Your well aware what she means to me ; she traveling with Hephaestus it caused me concern I want to find her soon " " What reason would you have for being concerned he is her husband after all, perhaps their attempting to reconcile " Ares could not answer this , Artemis noticed and continued without it . " I understand that is the problem you want to find her before Hephaestus has the chance to win her from you or worse she choose him. Ares looked hard into her eyes, but he could not deny that she was speaking the truth. He knew if he lied to her or even try to he would lose her respect and the battle. They slipped into silence; Airtimes was confident she knew what would happen, but she was still cautious. Ares did not lower his gaze he had to win Artemis and needed to prepare his next step. A thought suddenly came to him, a thought long buried, but it would be useful now. "Forget Aphrodite, how are you coping since Orion?" Artemis looked at him with wide eyes filled with anger, to use Orion to gain her help was low even for him . " How dare you" her voice losing its cool tone and slowly reflecting the anger in her eyes " use Orion 's death just to get to me". Ares knew he had to be careful, after all Artemis was not the most patient of goddesses and her temper was well known. "You misunderstand me Artemis I ask out of concern I know it has been hard for you and you I are alike in a way we both live outside the proper civilization you in the woods with the bow, and me following the sword on the field . Artemis chocked back agreeing with him. He was right , but she was still angry She rose and turned her back on him again her eyes on the stars Orion 's image had just risen above her.

Although she was angry at Ares his words had the affect he wanted. Her memories of Orion came rushing back to her she smiled remembering his laughter. Her smiled turned when the memory of the last day came to her. She allowed two small tears to roll from her eyes before quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand. She turned back to Ares again with dry eyes and the emotion left her voice it returned to being cool and distant. " That one worked Ares" " You reminded me of how I felt when Aphrodite made me betray him. " You reminded me of my anger towards her" "How do you want me to help you" she said returning to the table. Ares replied slowly "Have been here long?" " A few nights there has been a few boars have been tearing through the town quite disruptive to business Thetis asked me to deal with it" " I assume you are enjoying Thetis hospitality." "Yes, and let me guess you want to know if Aphrodite is as well, she not they departed they day I arrived." "Than do you where she was going?" " I do, but Ares I am afraid I cannot reveal that , not out of loyalty to Aphrodite , or even Hephaestus although I do respect him" " Than why can you not tell me ?" " The loyalty is to Eros Ares he was my student when he was a child we grew close I know how he feels about you and his mother, and how he feels about Hephaestus he would not want me to help you." " I understand Artemis and I should have been the one to teach him I regret that I lost that opportunity, but I do care about Aphrodite , allow me the chance to at least try to get her back" Artemis fixed him with examining glare. Was the god of war in his own way actually begging for help? She fixed him with a glare a second longer. " They were going to Create I passed them as I arrived that's all I know" " I am in your debt Artemis" Ares replied bowing deeply. " Repay me by not revealing what I told you" Artemis replied; suddenly the giggling voices of maidens and nymphs reached their ears. "Leave me now Ares I have duties to perform" "Of course Artemis as you wish"

As Ares left Artemis returned the grove to its natural state with the exception of a bonfire replacing the table and chair which cast a merry light. Artemis followers entered the grove cheerfully happy to see she had come. As the sounds of flutes and lyres filled the air the dancing and feasting began. Artemis smiled contently this is what she had preferred to be in nature with her companions, the setting for Ares was to show her power. As Artemis and her maidens danced Ares rowed into a cove a distance away, he knew Artemis would never approve of a man being close to her gatherings. He had rowed hard to get Thetis's island he decided to get a few hours rest before traveling to Create.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

The Fates were gathered around the loom working with quick hands in soft voices. As the last thread of a mortal's life was spun and cut, their eyes were drawn upwards to where a tapestry was glowing. The sisters took their work from the loom and spread the glowing tapestry in front of them. They knew what the light from this tapestry meant; an intersection between three powerful souls would soon occur; the threads connecting them were getting tighter drawing them closer together. The three sisters smiled their challenge was working exactly as they planned and the turning point was quickly approaching, the decisions made at this point would determine if their challenge would succeed or fail.

Aphrodite felt the wind in her face once more as she gazed at the blue surrounding her. The sea had been still since she and Hephaestus had left Create three days ago. It had been hard to decide what there next destination should be since they had already gone to the two places that were most dear to them. After much thought Aphrodite decided that they should go to Troy. Hephaestus had been puzzled by this decision since none of the gods had set foot on Trojan soil since the end of the mortal war. It was hard for Aphrodite to explain to him why she had to see the city; each time she tried to explain words had failed her , but Hephaestus waved aside her apologies for this he said this was her journey and if she needed to go to Troy than he would take her to Troy. Aphrodite gazed absentmindedly towards the horizon. Her thoughts drifted towards her reasons for going to Troy. The memories of what lead to the Trojan War came rushing back to her in rapid succession. She saw herself standing in front of Paris in the contest with Athena and Hera. It had been incredibly easy to win the contest , she just had to offer the boy the most beautiful women in the world. She knew well the power that beauty had over men and especially a vain prince searching for a form of greatness. She saw herself traveling to Troy in her chariot her son by her side. Helen may have been the most beautiful women in the world, but that beauty had not given her happiness. Her marriage was an arrangement nothing more and the unhappiness of this obligation was reflected in her dead eyes. Aphrodite gazed at the girl and could feel the unhappiness pouring from her. She could see herself in Helen a women trapped in a hateful marriage over which she had no control it made it easier to keep her promise. As soon as Paris stepped on to the beach and Helen had spied him from her balcony Aphrodite told Eros to let one of his arrows fly. She remembered that Eros shot without hesitation; in those days he never questioned her. "Perhaps he should have" she said to herself. She reflected on what had happened after the arrow had struck. Helen gazed at Paris with passionate eyes and he needed no persuasion but a second arrow did fly from Eros's bow. The couple had snuck aboard a ship under the cloak of night and she flew before them guiding their way to Troy. She had protected the young lovers from the perils of the sea , but she could not protect them from the chaos that was before them. The two had not headed warnings that destruction would surround them if they continued to be together; they were blinded by love to use a mortal phrase. The rest had come fast and hard it seemed that destiny was determined to have its way. Mortals knew of the summoning of the greatest warriors and heroes to the battlefield and how many had fallen how it had torn alliances and left a great city in ruin. However hidden from mortal view was the destruction that the war had brought to Olympus. The gods and goddesses fighting amongst themselves each taking sides in the war because of where there loyalties and emotions bound them; even those like quite Hestia who usually stayed out of mortal affairs were showing their anger. Aphrodite had of course taken the Trojans' side after all Paris had declared her the victor and she had guided the lovers to safety. This had resulted in a bitter argument between her and Ares because he was fighting alongside his Spartans. She was never sure which side Hephaestus had taken and she refused to ask him now there was no reason to discuss that ugliness again, especially since they were in such harmony. Yet despite what the war had done to both Olympus and Earth Paris and Helen were considered legendary lovers and the story of their love was told to each new generation. How could Love be legendary and yet have resulted in such destruction and chaos? Love is supposed to bring peace and beauty not war and destruction or could Love exist along with war? It was these questions and the knowledge that she had to see where the story began that made her realize she had to go to Troy no matter how hard it may be for her. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and almost screamed she had been so deep in thought that she not noticed Hephaestus come behind her . " I am sorry Aphrodite I did not mean to startle you" said Hephaestus looking concerned he had never seen her this pensive . " No harm done Hephaestus I was merely lost in thought" " I can see that" he replied smiling as her face relaxed. "Is there anything I can do?" " No, not yet, but when we get to Troy there may be much you have to do" said Aphrodite looking pensive again . Hephaestus kissed her on the check and replied " anything you need Aphrodite I know you will tell me when you have need of me" Aphrodite gave him a kiss of thanks and they went below for dinner .

Later that night when the moon was high in the sky and the stars were casting their fullest light Aphrodite came back on deck. She had been unable to sleep she felt there was something she had to resolve some decision she had to make , but what this matter was would not come to her. At that moment Selene landed gracefully beside her. Aphrodite smiled graciously and asked " Selene why is the goddess of the moon gracing me with her presence especially on this type of night" " I have come to give you warning Aphrodite" said Selene speaking urgently . " Forgive my bluntness but this is something you must know now" Aphrodite suddenly felt cold despite the warm night air ." What is it Selene?" she asked in a shanking voice. " Ares is searching for you he has been fallowing your trail my brother Helios told me he rows hard during the day and I have seen rowing at night at a slower pace , if you stay at your next destination for more than a day he is likely to find you" " I thank you for your warning Selene I should have known Ares would search for me eventually" Selene touched her on the shoulder and said " I am repaying a debt Aphrodite you lead me to my love and helped me keep him by intervening with Zeus on my behalf " Aphrodite smiled she recalled Selene's path to finding her love it had been a pleasure to help her. " I must go Artemis is sharing my duties tonight but I must get back to them" Aphrodite nodded after a quick exchange of bows Selene departed. She now knew what had been troubling her; she was sensing Ares coming for her. She told Selene she should have suspected this and in truth she should have suspected it sooner. However now that she knew what was forthcoming the decision was simple. She was not going to run or let Ares continue to chase her , this meeting could not be avoided she knew that Fate had arranged for it to happen and the best strategy was to face it . This one decision may have been easy, but the feelings surrounding it were extremely complicated... She gazed at the night sky for a moment before tiredness overtook her and she realized she was not going to analyze her feelings tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

The crunch of sand and pebbles echoed across the still landscape as Aphrodite and Hephaestus's ship landed on the Trojan beach. Aphrodite gazed at the land before her with determined eyes. The war was so long ago, but the land still spoke of the suffering that had been inflicted due to that great battle. As her feet touched the sand she sighed and turned to Hephaestus who had guided her down the gangplank " Hephaestus I need some time alone here I know you want to be with me but .." she knew she should give him a reason after all he had brought her here without question, but words continued to fail her. He lifted her face to his and replied " Aphrodite I told you to tell me when you have need of me if you need me to stay behind I shall" " Thank you for being so understanding . It is such a comfort to me" Aphrodite replied releasing a breath. Hephaestus touched her shoulder and gave her a warm smile as she turned to leave him. The truth was he was not surprised by her need to be alone ; although all the gods and goddesses had been affected by the war he knew Aphrodite was connected by stronger threads. As he returned to the ship he recalled his own memories of the tragedy. He had tried to stay neutral for as long as possible ; he had followers in both nations and could not bring himself to choose between them . However he could not stay neutral forever. The deciding event had been when the Achilles was drowning in a river , both Thetis and Hera had called for his aid ,because they both favored the mortal. After he had come to Achilles's rescue he was firmly on the side of the Greeks. It had been easy to bow to his mother and Thetis 's wish in that moment because the Trojans had desecrated his temple when they used it as the place to kill prisoners of war. He knew that Aphrodite had no knowledge of his allegiance to the Greeks, since they were not on speaking terms at the time and he saw no reason to reveal it to her now.

While Hephaestus tried to forget the memories of war Aphrodite was reliving them as she walked through the ruins. The crumpling watch towers were the first warriors had risked and lost their lives defending the beach. The markets where the sounds of crying children and racing footsteps intensified as the enemy drew nearer. The sight of the majestic temples of the gods and goddesses destroyed by hurling fire. She remembered it all because she had seen it, tried to intervene and had guided the troops. Although the sights and sounds of war sickened and overwhelmed her she had stayed loyal to Paris and the Trojans . She may have thought about turning her back and not going to Earth until the war ended , but she could not justify that, after all it was her gift to Paris that had started the war . The Trojans had been forced to abandoned their land ,which meant these ruins would never be rebuilt a frozen tribute would remain. She wiped her tears with her shawl as she reached the place gates. She made her way through the halls sweeping rubble from her path until she reached Paris and Helen's bed chamber. She braced herself and pushed open the still intact doors and entered the site of the great lover affair. The lovers had of course first set eyes on each other in Greek territory, but it was here the passion burned and bloomed. She was amazed to find the room untouched; it looked the same as it did the first night the lovers spent together. She wondered how this could be that in the midst of destruction this site was preserved. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt her own power coursing through her. She had unknowingly left some of her power here , as if somewhere deep inside herself she knew she would need to return. She heard Helen and Paris's laughter and words of comfort , felt the warmth of their embraces, and for a brief moment saw their twinkling eyes and glowing faces. It was more than lust she sensed that being here. If had been merely lust it would have died when news of the first deaths reached them; but it had endured through the battles and the suffering. She opened her eyes and gazed at the purple hangings above her, the white marble beneath her, and the gold and pearls interlaced in the wood in front of her. The room was decorated for royalty, but that was not what made it beautiful in her eyes. It was the beauty that had survived and grown despite the ugliness surrounding it. She now understood why mortals found inspiration in the story of Paris and Helen. Yes it was thrilling to hear the stories of the great heroes , but what made the story inspirational to every mortal regardless of skill or rank was the lesson it provided . The lesson that not only could glory be won and fears conquered in the midst of war , but that Love could survive. She had realized to her horror as she walked through the ruins that Love could lead to tragedy, it could not always be associated with peace , despite her wishes. In this room she came to the realization that Love could exist alongside war and destruction. If she was honest with herself she had not believed this was possible. For her in order for Love to flourish a certain atmosphere had to be created. This is why she had worked hard to guide young lovers and bring them together at the right time. Once the war began she had focused on it completely. She had considered it her duty to watch over and protect Paris and Helen, and she had performed that duty well. However she was so focused on protecting them that she failed to realize they did not need her guidance to remain together. It seemed that she had been right in choosing to come here. Although it had pained her to see the ruins this room gladdened her heart and by returning she received valuable knowledge. As she rose to leave she felt her power wanting to return her. She smiled and let it return before whispering " Let this room be preserved for as long as possible and if it is ever destroyed let the knowledge gained here always be taught to mortals" with a last soul filled glance she left.

She walked through the ruins once more eager to tell Hephaestus what she had discovered. As she rounded the last bend in the road and was about to come in sight of the ship she saw a tall figure leaning against a temple wall , and she recognized him instantly. "Hello beautiful Aphrodite" Ares called flashing a cocky smile. Aphrodite sighed the moment of Fate had finally arrived; she felt incredibly unprepared for it, but she was going to keep the promise she made to herself she was not going to run. "Hello Ares" she called back as she neared him. Hephaestus suddenly felt a change in air although the landscape and sea were calm. Hephaestus knew Aphrodite would return when she was ready, but something was pulling him towards her and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the harsh memories. He decided to go find Aphrodite and make sure she was safe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

As Aphrodite stopped a short distance from him her eyes took on a hard determined glint , she was not going to allow Ares to see the insecurity she was feeling . Ares was slightly surprised to see no trace of her usual warmth, but recovered quickly. " I am pleased to finally see you, I have been chasing you for some time" " I am well aware What can I do for you ?" her voice matched the coldness in her eyes. Ares felt as if he had been struck with a whip, but again recovered. "Why so cruel Aphrodite?" he asked still maintaining his smile. "Why did you feel the need to chase me?" she replied. "You truly question that?" Ares said in a soft voice " You have never been away from me this long ; I walked the halls of Olympus and I could not hear your voice or see your face. I am in pain because you are not near me. I had to find you, even if I only saw you for a moment". In spite of her determination Aphrodite felt herself softening. "Ares I." suddenly a memory came back to her. The Trojan War had ended she had just guided the survivors through a perilous storm. She then went to field where she and Ares met. He had been leaning against a wall just as he was now and in the same voice had said the words "I could not hear your voice or see your face. I am in pain because you are not near me" He thought he could use the same line twice that she was that easily won , anger now coursed through her and it strengthened her determination .

She began to laugh a merciless laugh that resounded through the still air. "I must admit that almost worked, I was starting to soften, but I remember now you used the same words many years ago to win me after the Trojan War. We were by Hecate's temple I had just finished my duties to the Trojan we had been apart than because of our loyalties. Your voice got soft than to I could not hear your voice or see your face. I am in pain because you are not near me. It's true the words charmed me I allowed my ager to subside because of them, but the same words will not work a second time, especially considering our location". She waved her had to indicate the ruins surrounding them. "I ask you again why you feel the need to chase me." Ares was starting to lose his confidence, but he was not ready to admit defeat, he had other strategies. "I chased you because I want to be with you. I love you Aphrodite" When she remind silent he took it as invitation to come closer to her; he was just about to put his arms around her , when she said quietly " No you don't" "What did you say ?" he asked . "You don't love me "Aphrodite replied in a stronger voice. "How can you even think that of course I love you"? Ares said placing his arms around her waist. She wanted to push him away, but she was also chocking on her words, she had to get them out. "Ares what we had was not Love it was lust they can coexist but they're not the same. This place is tribute to that, Paris and Helen's relationship started because of lust but it turned into something more, something strong enough to see them through the greatest war we have ever seen. Our relationship never moved beyond lust; we are only together when things are good and easy. Whenever it has gotten difficult we separate from one another , until our desire overtakes us and we come together again. You chase me because of your lust. If you truly loved you would be understanding and let me travel without you, because it's what I have to do for myself"' As she finished she attempted to push him away, but his grip tightened. He looked at her for a moment and without a word kissed her. She fell into the kiss seconds later her senses returned and she pushed hard. The force of her push caused him trip on a stone and land on the ground. The little anger she used to fuel her determination now became a rage. "How dare you kiss me? Where you even listening to me or where you just using the time to plan your next move!" "On the contrary I was listening very closely. You said we had lust, is kissing not part of lust?" the smile returning Aphrodite felt like screaming , but she suddenly she saw Hephaestus walking back towards the ship , that's why Ares had kissed her he knew Hephaestus had been there. She began to run after him, ignoring Ares's calls. She returned to the ship with her heart racing and her throat dry. She hoped he would listen to her.

She searched the deck and found him sitting under the canopy quite calm. When he saw her offered her a goblet of wine. "I thought you would be thirsty after your run" he said smiling. "Is it poisoned?" she asked taking the goblet and collapsing into a chair. Hephaestus laughed "No of course not, why would you ask that?" "Well considering what you just saw I would not be surprised "Aphrodite replied smiling as she took a sip. Hephaestus took her hand "Aphrodite I ..." The sentence remind unfinished, because Ares suddenly appeared on deck with his sword drawn. Fate had more planned for this meeting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

An emotion filled silence surrounded the gathering as three eyes locked. Aphrodite felt fear course through her body and her legs weaken as she rose from her chair. Hephaestus seemed to sense this and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist " Greetings Ares to what do we owe your presence ?" his voice strong and confident." Aphrodite was grateful for Hephaestus breaking the silent, the fear coursing through her made her lose her voice. Ares felt a combination of sickness at seeing Aphrodite and Hephaestus together and excitement at the prospect of having to fight for Aphrodite. " I am here for Aphrodite Hephaestus" Ares answered coldly " I am not prepared to lose and will fight for her " " Is it the possibility of losing or losing her that frightens you Ares" Hephaestus asked calmly . " What do you mean by that?" Ares asked his temper starting to be revealed. " Ares I know you are not that naive I mean do you want Aphrodite; because you care for her or because you would feel defeated if you lose the goddess of beauty to someone else?" Instead of replaying Ares tightened the grip on his sword ; seeing this Hephaestus grabbed his own sword which until then had been lying unnoticed on the table. A sound familiar to the land could be heard as blade met blade and the fighting claimed the sands, Aphrodite knew she should do something to stop them, but the sight of two gods fighting one another is rare and magnificent it left her frozen.

It was shock for Ares to find a worthy warrior in Hephaestus as he continued to weave and block a series of strikes he thought the battle , would be easily won He finally managed to get two jabs into the side; failing to notice that Hephaestus's .sward had drawn a small amount of blood Hephaestus knew that Ares would be hard to conquer and was unsurprised by his skill. However he was surprised that he was able to keep pace with Ares ; even as he felt the jab of a sword tip. The two broke and started circling one another a distance apart each now focused on strategy rather than furious repetitive blows. As they continued to circle one another the strategies were made ; the question now who would strike first . Hephaestus ducked to avoid Ares's high swing and returned it with a back stroke which Ares's avoided . The blades met once again each twisting and turning in an effort to wrench the sword from the other's grip. The two bodies were so close that not even a breath could pass between them. As they force of their strength broke them apart an arrow struck the ground between them.

"Answer the question Ares "Aphrodite demanded from the deck the fear leaving her . . . The men ripped their gaze from each other and turned to look at her Hephaestus giving her a small wink. " Come sit both of you" Aphrodite continued. Hephaestus and Ares gave each other one last look before returning to the deck. The inflicted wounds healing. " Swords " she said holding out her hands Hephaestus smiled and Ares sighed as Aphrodite took the hilts, and locked the swords in a wooden chest by the sail. She remained standing arms crossed. "Trying to decide what answer I want to hear" said Aphrodite sarcastically. For the first time Ares was at a loss for his next move he was well aware that each answer was a trap. He looked into her eyes hoping to see a trace of warmth, anything that would guide him, but there was none a fire had replaced their usual glow . The anger Aphrodite had felt earlier returned , but this time it was mixed with an inner strength and an indescribable feeling that she did not recognize ; this combination resulted in the fire now reflected in her eyes. Aphrodite decided not to wait. "Ares I have no need your answer it is of little consequence. You think that a few swing of the sword will conquer me" " I am the god of war Aphrodite ; why are you surprised I would fight " The fire in Aphrodite eyes intensified and her voice turned ice cold. " No interruptions Ares. I told you earlier that you do not love me , because you chase after me instead of letting me travel to better myself . This fight has proven what I suspected. True or false Ares you fought Hephaestus because I ran to him?" "True Aphrodite but..." Aphrodite held up her hand stopping him "I only needed the confirmation Ares. I suppose seeing me with Hephaestus sickened you. You never asked me why I ran and this is not the first time you have jumped in the fray while dismissing me. You fought Hephaestus, because of your ego , whenever I have taken a step away from you or we have disagreed you have manipulated me into staying or fought someone to impress me . I admit those tactics worked, but they are not going to work anymore I said it before what we had was based on lust and now I see it was also based on pride and so we will never grow to Love" She had been pacing as she spoke make eye contact as needed . She went to the chest and handed the swords beck to their owners "Ares I am no longer your lover I never will be again . Leave there is no point in you staying any longer"

Ares took his sword and slipped it back into its sheath. He walked down the gangplank he reached the halfway point and turned back making a move towards her. "I mean it Ares leave I do not want to be the cause of a second fight" Hephaestus smiled as he and Aphrodite watched Ares walk towards the other side of the beach. Aphrodite now turned to Hephaestus " Thank you for your comfort and protection" the fire slowly softening .Hephaestus rose and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close " Aphrodite I am here when you need me , but I do regret you had to witness me fight I am normally a man of peace. " I know that Hephaestus. You fought to defend yourself and me I do not blame you" Her eyes flicked downward "Hephaestus about the kiss..." Hephaestus stopped her "There is no need for an explanation. I trust you, besides what I heard just now is explanation enough. Although I must admit if you had not screamed at him and ran after me I may have thought differently" Aphrodite laughed and felt the last of the tension being released from her body. " I relieved to hear that but let me say for my own sake; he kissed me it meant nothing , I was furious and I know the only reason he did it was to try to make you jealous" " I am relieved Aphrodite and it proves what I thought. However I am concerned for you; you have been through much today" Aphrodite nodded " I do feel spent how about we stay in port tonight it looks like it will be beautiful and I wish to talk about what I discovered here " Hephaestus agreed and they watched the last of the sun's rays dip below the horizon.


	23. Chapter 23

Moonlight bathed the deck as whispered conversation was carried on the breeze. Aphrodite had woven her tale of discovery in Troy with Hephaestus as intrigued audience and commentator. Hephaestus got up from the chair saying goodnight with a kiss. He and Aphrodite had talked late into the night and he needed to give way to the sleep that his body desperately craved. Aphrodite watches him go before turning her attention to the sea. It was still only ruffled by the gentle breeze; it was a perfect companion to her mood. Aphrodite was pleasantly surprised by the current peace considering the range of emotion she had experienced throughout the day. She should thank Hephaestus for this she thought. His strength and understanding brought peace after the most emotionally charged day of her existence.

As Aphrodite continued to embrace peace; Hephaestus was embracing reflection. Although his body was craving sleep his mind would not allow it to enter. He tossed and turned as the events of the day raced. He stopped turning staring at the ceiling trying to find the reason behind the racing thoughts he knew that was one way sleep would enter. He contained to stare at the ceiling making his thoughts slow to a steadier pace. He saw himself in battle with Ares, heard Aphrodite's speech, felt her head on his chest as the sun set, heard her voice again softer filled with realization, and heard his own words in reply. Yet none of this was what kept him awake it was something else; as if some mystery had been left unsolved. He was growing more agitated with himself; why could he not figure it out? At that moment Morpheus appeared outside the window. Hephaestus opened it with relief. "Hephaestus what's happening? I should have been able to put you to sleep already" Morpheus said as he flew into the cabin "My mind seems to be resisting sleep" Hephaestus replied with a yawn. Morpheus sighed " you must be battling with an unanswered question, my friend that is one of the greatest barriers to my powers" Hephaestus sighed " Can you try a stronger dose ? I believe the question will remain unanswered as long as my mind is competing with my body" Morpheus nodded " I'll try again Hephaestus I am well aware of how much you need sleep your battle with Ares has become the talk of Olympus". Morpheus did not give Hephaestus a chance to respond since he had at last succeeded putting Hephaestus in a deep slumber. As Morpheus closed the window he prepared to cast his powers upon Aphrodite, but suddenly he realized another delay was about to occur.

Aphrodite was about to descend below deck when she heard a voice behind her "wait Aphrodite I need to speak with you" she turned to see Hera had suddenly appeared. She groaned internally; what could Hera possibly want with her.? She knew it would not be wise to let her displeasure show, so she faced Hera with a radiant smile. "What do you wish to discuss Hera?" Hera rolled her eyes "there is no need to pretend Aphrodite I now you are not pleased to see me and are wondering what twist of Fate I carry with me. I assure you have no reason to worry" Aphrodite relaxed, but only slightly she knew better then to let her guard down completely. "Well played Hera; what can I do for you?" "Actually Aphrodite I just want to talk ""About what?" "About what happened today the fight between Hephaestus and Ares" Aphrodite was taken aback ; she knew the Olympian grapevine was fast, but she shocked that word had spread this quickly" Hera smiled at the look on her face " Do not panic Aphrodite I know about it ,because I happened to look down at the right moment of course I was not the only one who saw. It is the talk of Olympus now you know Helios can never keep a secret" Aphrodite let a laugh escape her lips "You are so right. I suppose you want to know how it started." Hera shook her head "I can imagine how it began. I am more interested in how it ended" "I shot an arrow between them that made them pay attention. After that I made them come on deck there was something I needed to say" "And what was that Aphrodite?" Aphrodite bites her lip she hesitated to tell Hera or anyone else for that matter exactly what she had said. "With all respect Hera I would rather not say I believe that is a private matter. I will tell you that I made a decision and considering where I am you can guess my decision" Hera took Aphrodite hands "I am proud of you my dear Aphrodite; you have passed a test" "Test? What test?" Aphrodite asked. Hera did not respond she simply smiled and vanished. Aphrodite looked at the spot where Hera had been with wide eyes; trust Hera to ruin her peaceful mood as the unanswered questions repeated them. She whispered "Morpheus please let me fall asleep quickly" Although some distance away Morpheus heard her quite words and flew back to try and respond.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV **

When Morpheus returned to Olympus he heard Eros's sweet voice drifting through an open window. He sneaked closer what could possibly be keeping him awake? When he neared the window he realized Eros was singing a lullaby "Aww must be our newest goddess" Morpheus thought with a smile "want some assistance Eros?" he whispered seeing Psyche was already asleep. Eros sighed with relief "I certainly do thank you Morpheus wait I will come to you". Eros stepped outside as Morpheus landed silently they both looked at the tiny goddesses wrapped in a blanket. " She awoke about two hours ago I thought singing her the songs Mother used to sing to me would get her back to sleep, but it doesn't seem to be working" " It has helped" said Morpheus as he gently touched her forehead "she is right at the edge of dreamland " He was just about to tell Eros that one or two more lullabies would be enough , but suddenly noticed his touch had lingered longer than he realized she had slipped into dreamland . Eros noticed too without a word he went back into the house and placed her in her bed before returning. "Thank you for putting her to sleep Morpheus" "It was unintentional Eros I meant to have you do it" "I am sure I'll get much experience" Eros replied rolling his eyes. Morpheus laughed indeed you will immortal or mortal her age battles sleep very well" " Why is that I would think this age is when they need sleep the most" " That's the irony my belief it , because they are new to this world they want to absorb as much as possible" " She will have plenty of time for that she is immortal after all" said Eros with a chuckle .

Morpheus was about to take his leave when Eros asked "Have you seen Hephaestus and Aphrodite tonight?" "Of course why do you ask?" "I have been thinking of them with the baby arriving grandparents are traditionally first visitors but I have been hesitant to interrupt the voyage" Morpheus wondered if he should reveal what he had learned tonight , but he reasoned Hephaestus had not revealed what specifically was troubling him and he had only heard the beginning of Aphrodite and Hera's conversation telling Eros would do no harm " The voyage appears to be a learning experience " " For my Mother" " For both of them I think. Hephaestus was struggling with an unanswered question ,Hera wished to speak to Aphrodite and I am assuming you have heard about the fight between Hephaestus and Ares" " Only the rumors" said Eros just the thought of Hephaestus getting the best of Ares brought a smirk to his face. " My opinion brings your daughter to the ship. They need to continue the voyage, but they would not want it to delay meeting her" "You are very insightful Morpheus" Eros replied as he glanced at the dove drawn chariot Aphrodite had left behind. "Thank you Eros, but it comes with the job dreamland is a mix of the mind and emotion". Eros yawned and bid Morpheus farewell .Morpheus headed back to his own home when he met Aurora goddess of the dawn. "Morpheus how wonderful to see you; how was your night peaceful I hope" "Actually it was quite intriguing" "In a rewarding or hard way?" "By the grace of Fate rewarding" said Morpheus with a tired smile. Aurora wished him a good day as she set to perform her duties. Morpheus watched her fade from sight before turning in for a well-deserved rest.

Shortly after midday Eros escorted his two lovely women into the golden chariot and prepared to fly. He was confident they would find the ship fairly soon. He had sent a message to Aurora and she responded she spotted the ship in the Trojan port. "Are you both ready?" he asked. Psyche glanced down at the cooing baby in her arms "We are "she replied with sparkling eyes. The sparkle had entered Psyche's eyes when their daughter was born and he doubted it would fade. He then shook the reins, and called to the doves ready to show speed?" The doves tossed their heads, spread their wings and the chariot was pulled into the cloud free sky.


End file.
